Tran Wu
Trenton Danny "Tran" Wu is the main tritagonist, Jeet Kune Do champion and necklace-wearer of Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. He is 23 years old, is Bill Johnson's friend and partner and is played by Karl Yune. Early Years Before Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid Tran Wu is Chinese-American and the oldest of three children along with his twin brother Mark who is four minutes younger and has a younger sister Valerie (nicknamed: Val) who is almost eight years younger. He was born in San Francisco, California to his Hong Kong Chinese parents Wendy Ho and Thom Wu. His cousin Julie lives also in San Francisco but in the Chinatown part, his uncle Bob Ho is a secret agent from China, his aunt Marissa Ho is a Jeet Kune Do expert and his paternal grandparents both live in a boat-house in Borneo. Tran and Mark have been best friends since they were born and the twin brothers and their best friends Cole Burris and Sam Rogers have been best friends since pre-school. At the age of 8, after beating the bullies down and while winning the Jeet Kune Do match and receiving his Jeet Kune Do trophy, Tran earned his necklace from his aunt which has a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab and he still wears for keeps and still promises not to take off. One time after that, after wearing a prince crown he designed with real burrs from the thistle bush and playing the prince in the school play The Swan Princess and the Peanut Butter Prince commercial, his crown was stuck in his hair and his dad had to cut all the burrs out after the school play was over. He never put burrs in his hair again. At the age of 9, Tran stayed home alone capable enough the first time while his parents were out for their anniversary, work, meetings and honeymoons. He had also stayed up until 11:00pm on school nights the first time too. Tran had also grown his hair out to his neck-length. He went to Borneo for the first time on vacation with his family where he met and befriended Bill's pet monkey Kong and both he and Kong are still friends. He also accidentally cracked the egg which got stuck in his hair on the morning of the class picture day which the school bullies he beat down lead by an English-American 10-year-old fifth-grader and school bully Jack Byron teased him about and bullied him by sing-song-ing "Tranny's hair is a farty!" repeatedly in the hall, in the auditorium and in the lunchroom. He tried to stop them by yelling at them "Hey! Cut it out! Stop it, okay? Stop it! Stop it, okay? Stop it!" in the hall, "Stop it, okay? Stop it!" in the auditorium and "Hey! Stop that! Cut it out!" in the lunchroom, but they ignored him and they kept teasing and bullying him which made him cry in sobs. Sam comforted and asked him if he was okay. Cole asked him what was the problem. Tran sobbed about his hair which Jack teased him about so he had to talk to the principal right away and he spoke up to solve his hair problem and then the teacher brushed the egg-yolk out of his hair for picture day and at the class picture he said "Cheese!" and the class picture came out good. Sometime later, he accidentally killed his pet ball python Lea with his bike so she was buried by him to her funeral and was replaced with another reptile a new turtle named Lee-Wun. He was always happy with his new turtle but he would never forget Lea. When he was 10 years old, his mother died from illness while Tran was trying to wake her up thinking she was asleep but gasped and realized that she had died so he, his twin brother, younger sister, dad, aunts, uncles, cousins and maternal grandparents attended her funeral at church where he cried in sobs for her sick corpse. He also made a speech about the memorial of his late mom at church while his dad, twin brother, younger sister, cousins, maternal grandparents, aunts and uncles watched. Tran was also the groomsman in his aunt's wedding in Phoenix, Arizona while his little sister was the flower girl and his twin brother was a ring-bearer. He had also starred in his 5th grade school play The Jungle Book where he played the lead character Mowgli a man-cub who wears the same necklace he still wears for keeps and red loincloth, eats fruit and was raised by wolves while Cole played Baloo the fun-loving bear who eats honey, their new friend Ben Douglas played Bagheera the sweet and kind panther, Sam played Raksha the wolf mom, Tran's girlfriend and love-interest Jamie Wang played Kaa the cute but creepy girl reticulated python and Mark played Grey the wolf pup and also played infant Mowgli and when the play finished, the audience clapped and cheered. At his and Mark's 17th birthday, he had a tattoo on both his shoulders as a birthday gift and in his early 20s, his maternal grandparents died from illness so he and his family attended their funeral. At 23 years old, Tran became an assistant captain and he and his girlfriend Jamie said, hugged and kissed goodbye but promised to see each other again soon. He went to Borneo on his boat for a vacation from Jeet Kune Do to visit his paternal grandparents he had not seen since he was a very young age at their boat-house for a visit and a sleepover and then went to the Borneo bar with his friend Bill Johnson before being picked up along with his Bill, Cole and now-scientist and former classmate Dr. Ben Douglas for a river trip by Gail Stern, Sam, now-scientist and former school bully Dr. Jack Byron and Gail's love-interest and boyfriend Gordon Mitchell while on a break from Jeet Kune Do. Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid While sitting on the bench holding his beer, Tran is first seen approached by Gail, Sam, Gordon and Byron who want arrangements for a boat. He turns them over to Bill, who makes a deal with the group. Tran later accompanies them on their research mission in Borneo for the blood orchids and meets Kong he had been friends with since he was 9. After their boat is wrecked when it plunges off a waterfall, the team regroups and makes plans to rendezvous with a friend of Bill's named John Livingston the now-boat driver and former school principal. After Ben is killed by a large anaconda, they again regroup before Livingston is killed when his boat has crashed. Tran later helps assist in building a raft, which Byron who has betrayed his friends later steals in an attempt to find the blood orchids right after Gordon is eaten alive by a snake while sitting on the floor. When Cole is separated from the group, Tran finds and comforts him, leading him back to the others. Just then, he falls through a hole in the caves and is devoured by a snake underwater, leaving only his flashlight, the water bloody and Cole behind just a week before his 24th birthday. Looks Tran is Chinese-American and has neck-length brownish black hair and dark brown eyes and a freckle on the top of his right cheek and has tattoos on his shoulders he got since his 17th birthday and around his neck which has a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab he got from his aunt ever since he was 8 is his necklace. He also wears a blue tank top and aquamarine pants and black shoes and sometimes a white-yellow short-sleeved buttoned shirt. His Necklace The necklace that Tran wears always ever since he was 8, grew into and still wears is a Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab on it. His aunt gave it to him after he was beating up the school bullies in the Jeet Kune Do match one week after his 8th birthday. Biography *Name: Tran Wu *Real Name: Trenton Danny Wu *Age: 23 *Birthplace: San Francisco, California, USA *Hometown: San Francisco, California, USA *Birthday: July 24th *Zodiac Sign: Leo *Alignment: Good *Height: 6'"1" *Weight: 109 lbs. *Hair: Brownish Black *Eyes: Dark Brown *Good Friend: Bill Johnson *Best Friend: Cole Burris and Sam Rogers *Fears: He's brave, fearless and not afraid of anything *Favorite Color: Blue, Red *Favorite Food: Chinese Dumplings *Favorite Movie: The Jungle Book *Favorite TV Show: Programs on Animal Planet *Favorite Magazine: Animal Magazines *Favorite Jungle Book Character: Mowgli *Favorite Thing To Wear: His Chinese Necklace (ever since when he was 8 years old, he earned it from his aunt when he won the Jeet Kune Do match and still wears it for keeps) *Favorite Book: Animal Books *Favorite Animal: Elephants, Giraffes *Likes: His necklace, his family including his little sister Val, Having fun, Singing, Dancing, Hugging, Jeet Kune Do *Dislikes: Failing, Being bullied, When he accidentally stuck the raw egg in his hair and the bullies made fun of his hair back when he was 9, His pet ball python's death, When Cole gets separated, Losing his friends, His mother's death, Byron's Indonesian language which makes him laugh and say "Your Indonesian sucks. Stick to English." *Family: Thom Wu (dad), Wendy Ho-Wu (mom, deceased), Valerie Wu (younger sister), Mark Wu (twin brother), Marissa Ho (maternal aunt), Bob Ho (maternal uncle), Other Aunts, Other Uncles, Henry Wu (paternal uncle), Julie Wu (paternal cousin), Maternal Grandparents (both deceased), Paternal Grandparents (both live in Borneo) Family *Parents: Wendy Ho (mother, died from illness when Tran was only 10) and Thom Wu (father) *Siblings: Valerie Wu (younger sister) and Mark Wu (twin brother) *Other Family: Paternal Grandparents (both live in Borneo), Maternal Grandparents (both died of illness), Aunt Marissa Ho, Uncle Bob Ho, Julie Wu (paternal younger cousin), Paternal Aunt, Paternal Uncle and Other Cousins *Pets: Mushu (dog), Mi-Mi (cat), Ping (rabbit), Ming-Ming (guinea pig), Lea (ball python, deceased: Tran accidentally killed her with his bike when he was 9 and she was 15), Lee-Wun (turtle), Nin (goldfish) and Lexi (parakeet) *Romances: Jamie Wang (girlfriend, ever since his childhood) Gallery Tran W.jpg Tranwu1.JPG Pg2 a yunek 200.jpg Bloodorchidcast.JPG Karl yune 2004 08 16.jpg Water walking.jpg Bloodorchid2.JPG Tran's Necklace.JPG Quotes *Your Indonesian sucks. Stick to English. *Rainy season? Won't be cheap. *I'll have a talk with the captain. Casting Tran Wu *Originally, Rick Yune was going to be the cast of Tran Wu in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid but he was in pajamas and sick in bed with a cold and stomach virus so he could not play that role. He gave it to his younger brother Karl Yune, placed the Chinese double-fishtail shaped necklace on his younger brother's neck and was replaced by him who took the role of Tran instead. Trivia *Tran is a Chinese-American Jeet Kune Do champion. *Older brother of Val Wu. *Twin brother of Mark Wu. *His favorite movie is The Jungle Book and his favorite TV show is programs on Animal Planet. *Tran started Jeet Kune Do at an early age. *By the time Tran was 8, his aunt gave him the Chinese double-fishtail-scab necklace as a prize after he beat up school bullies at the Jeet Kune Do match. *Tran's real name is Trenton Danny Wu. *At the age of 9, Tran stayed home alone for the first time and also stayed up until 11:00pm on school nights, weekends and days off of school too. He had also grown out his hair to his neck-length. *Tran and Danny Rich both share the same name Danny but Danny goes to Danny's first name and Danny goes by Tran's middle name. *Tran's mom died when he was only 10 years old prior to Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. *Tran's younger sister Val Wu later appeared in Ice Sharks and could've appear in Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid with her brother but she did not because she was too young for beer or other alcoholic beverages as the bar owner told her she was too young for beer or other alcoholic drinks. She was replaced by her brother Tran who was old enough to go to the Borneo bar for beer and other alcoholic beverages. *At the age of 17, Tran received Chinese tattoos as a birthday gift. *Tran's cousin Julie Wu is the star of The Puzzle Place credited as Julie Woo. *Tran's parents are Thomas Alexander "Thom" Wu (alive) and Wednesday Michelle "Wendy" Ho-Wu (deceased). *Tran's siblings are sister Valerie Alexandra Noelle Wu (almost eight years younger) and brother Mark Oliver Wu (his twin). *The film script says "This is Tran Danny Wu, 23 years old, an Asian-American Jeet Kwon Do champion with a Chinese necklace he still wears and neck-length dark hair.". Timeline *Tran and his twin brother Mark were born Trenton Danny "Tran" Wu and Marcus Oliver "Mark" Wu on July 24th. *Since they started pre-school, the twins (Tran and Mark) and Cole Burris and Sam Rogers have been best friends. The twins were 3, Cole was 2 almost 3 and Sam was just a baby. *At the age of 7, Tran and his twin brother Mark both became big brothers with the birth of their younger sister Valerie Alexandra Noelle "Val" Wu who was born April 16th a few months before their 8th birthday. *When Tran was only 8 after beating up school bullies (Sara, Macy, Schrader, Chip, Jack and Shredder) in Jeet Kune Do match, his aunt Marissa awarded him his new Chinese double-fishtail-shaped scab necklace for fighting school bullies bravely while his family and friends were in the audience watching him and even clapped and cheered for him. He still wears it around his neck for keeps. *Auditioning for the school play the Swan Princess and the Peanut Butter Prince commercial, Tran designed his prince crown with burrs to play the prince and he played the prince in the Swan Princess school play and the Peanut Butter Prince commercial where in the Peanut Butter Prince commercial filming, he twirled and twirled and twirled and twirl until he fell on the bottom bread with peanut butter. He screamed in terror when another piece of bread with peanut butter landed on him which made the bullies led by one bully Jack Byron laugh at him which made him groan. Then the director was proud of him and said "Good work, Tran." and Tran ignored the bullies by muffled saying "Thank you.". After the Swan Princess school play and the Peanut Butter Prince commercial, his prince crown was stuck in his hair and his dad had to cut all the burrs out. He never again put burrs in his hair after these two. *When Tran was 9 years old, he stayed home alone capable enough the first time and also up until 11:00pm on school nights and weekends the first time too and also to his neck-length grew out his hair. He, his twin brother, younger sister, their parents and his good friend Bill Johnson went to Borneo the first time where he met Bill's future pet monkey Kong and both he and Kong are still friends. He also went to the Borneo bar the first time where he was too young to get alcohol drinks and instead sang on karaoke and danced on stage while his mom, dad and twin brother were in the audience as his little sister was babysat by Bill in the Borneo hotel and she and Bill saw him on TV. One morning on picture day, he put the raw egg in his backpack, put it out for show and tell and put the raw egg on his head and accidentally cracked it in his hair which made him gasp and say "Ewww!" and yelled at the bullies (Sara, Macy, Schrader, Shredder and Chip) led by one bully Jack "Hey! Cut it out! Stop that, okay? Stop that!" in the hall, "Stop it, okay? Stop it! Cut it out!" in the auditorium and "Hey! Stop that, okay? Cut it out! It's not funny!" in the lunchroom when they made fun of it and laughed at, bullied, taunted and teased him by sing-song-ing "Tranny's hair is a farty!" repeatedly in the hallway, in the auditorium and in the lunchroom when Tran tried to get it out of his hair so he had to talk to the principal John Livingston right away and then after Jack was expelled from San Francisco Elementary School forever for taunting, laughing at, pranking on, teasing and bullying him and other students which made Sara upset and Macy to calm her down, Tran's teacher Miss Lilly brushed the egg yolk out of his hair to get him and the other kids ready for the class picture. Tran also rode his bike by himself the first time. He had also accidentally killed his pet snake Lea with his bike so she was buried to her funeral and was replaced with a new turtle Lee-Wun. Tran was happy with him but also he would never forget her. *Tran's mother Wendy died from illness when he was 10 years old two weeks before attending 5th grade two days after Labor Day. He and his family attended her funeral where he cried in sobs for her corpse and made a speech about his mother's life. He had also auditioned for the lead role of Mowgli in the 5th grade school play The Jungle Book due to his hair. *Two years after Sara, Chip, Macy and Schrader were eaten by zombie kids on Halloween night, when Tran was 15 years old, he accidentally put the raw egg in his hair again. The new school bullies bullied, taunted, teased and laughed at him. So he had to talk to Principal Livingston right away and he spoke up. *By the age of 17, he received Chinese tattoos on both of his shoulders as a birthday gift. *When he was in his early 20s, both of his maternal grandparents died so he and his family attended their funeral. *At 23, Tran said goodbye to his girlfriend Jamie but promised to see her again soon. He also said goodbye to his parents, twin brother and younger sister but promised to come back for them. After that, Tran went to Borneo the second time to visit his paternal grandparents in their boat-house for a visit and a sleepover. He and Bill also were reunited with Kong and he went to the Borneo bar the second time where he bought alcohol drinks for free because he was old enough to do that and this time with Bill. Behind the Scenes *On the set, Tran's portrayer Karl Yune had to wear his Chinese necklace and fix up his hair to play him. Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anaconda 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Necklace Wearers Category:Tritagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Asian-Americans Category:Jeet Kune Do Experts Category:Jeet Kune Do Champs Category:Jeet Kune Do Champions Category:Captains Category:Captain's Assistants Category:Boyfriends Category:Jamie Wang's Boyfriend Category:Boys with a Necklace for keeps Category:Californians Category:California Boys Category:Asian-American Californians Category:Boys Wearing Necklaces Category:Twins Category:Twin Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Brothers Category:Necklace Category:San Franciscans Category:Brave Boys Category:Brave Heroes Category:Fearless Boys Category:Fearless Heroes Category:Characters whose mom died Category:Siblings Category:Older Siblings Category:Twin Siblings Category:Characters whose mom died when he was 10 Category:Siblings who wear a necklace